


Витрувианский человек/Vitruvian man

by laveran



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/pseuds/laveran
Summary: Анжольрас попадает в трудную жизненную ситуацию, а Грантер решается ему помочь, тем самым раскрыв все свои секреты
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Витрувианский человек/Vitruvian man

У Грантера ушло много времени, чтобы позволить себе издалека глядеть на профиль Анжольраса. Смотреть на него в упор, дерзко и прямо, он позволял себе только после второй бутылки, выпитой, как положено, легко. Когда он приходил на собрание треклятых студентов-революционеров, то ругал себя последними словами, но не посещать их не мог. Он не до конца отдавал себе отчет в том, что на самом деле делает в их обществе. Да, к нему обращались, когда нужен был броский плакат для их пикетов и сыплющие колкими фразами листовки, только лишь. Сказать, что он специально заучивал расписание собраний, чтобы поделиться своей позицией по отстаиванию интересов обездоленных Франции, или что в кафе «Мюзен» самое лучшее бордо – означало заведомо соврать. Потому что в улучшение мира он попросту не верил, а ту жижу в темных бутылках, что подавали в кафе, вряд ли можно было пить и не проклинать все вокруг. Грантер приходил на собрания друзей Азбуки из-за их лидера. Грантер как обезумевший мчался на собрание, а уже перед самым входом замедлял шаг, переводил дыхание, пониже натягивал растянувшуюся шапочку, которая все равно не могла сдержать его непослушные жесткие кудри, и входил в помещение. Нервным и резаным движением руки отдавал честь собравшимся, шутливо кланялся Анжольрасу и прошествовал за крайний, ближний к стойке, стол. Уже через полминуты перед ним возникала бутылка вина, а когда было особенно хреново – абсента, рядом с ним располагался новенький молескин, коробка угля для рисования, и довершала картину пачка сигарет. Чем ближе было к концу бутылки, тем настойчивей становились взгляды. Чем дальше заходили собрания – тем жестче становились его комментарии. Он не пытался их разубедить, нет, он пытался втянуть в словесную перепалку Анжольраса. Спорить с ним, не разрывая зрительного контакта, насмешливо улыбаться, глядя в багровеющее лицо, слушать надтреснутый от высоких тонов голос – это мог себе позволить только Грантер (больше никто не рисковал так испытывать судьбу, как этот пьяница). И все равно именно он накидывал на плечи Анжольраса пиджак, когда тот, засиживаясь допоздна над книгами, засыпал прямо за столом. Вот в чем была истинная цель его присутствия на собраниях. 

Мало кто знал, что Анжольрас вот уже три с лишним месяца делит с Грантером его квартирку. Когда сам Аполлон предстал на пороге его дома, Грантеру оставалось ждать только прихода зеленых троллей. Он даже захихикал и пытался потыкать Анжольраса пальцем, но тот лишь сильнее нахмурился и нервно расправил как-то неестественно ссутуленные плечи. «Ушел из дома» - вполне логично для юноши двадцати двух лет с весьма радикальной позицией.

Грантер без лишних вопросов впустил его в свою квартиру. Жилище состояло из двух комнат: одной большой, которую использовали как студию. В ней на столиках, тумбах и полках были расставлены краски, какие-то в тубах, какие-то в пол-литровых банках, стояло два мольберта, на тумбочках хаотично расположились куски льна для холстов, фотоаппараты, пленки, объективы, вечно было открыто окно, а из пепельницы на подоконнике в комнату сыпались окурки. Очень ловко рядом с орудиями искусства расположились пустые (и полупустые) бутылки из-под виски и другого пойла. 

\- Я не ждал гостей. Поэтому, Аполлон, если ты не побрезгуешь разделить со мной ложе, - тут он толкнул массивную дверь со стеклянными вставками, пропуская Анжольраса вперед, - вот. 

Анжольрас второй раз за вечер замер на пороге. Если в первой комнате в хаотичном порядке разместило все, что только можно себе вообразить, в спальне не было ничего, кроме двуспальной кровати на низких ножках и небольшого комода, а под потолком на тонкой проволоке висели сотни фотографий. Поверх темно-зеленого покрывала лежали смятые листы, карандаши, мелки пастели и рисунки, эскизы, наброски, которые Грантер поспешно сгреб в охапку. 

\- А меня нарисуешь? Я готов позировать, как ты скажешь, - Грантер запнулся на ровном месте.

\- О! Мой юный неискушенный друг, на тебя плохо действует запах растворителя. Ванная налево, а я пока заварю чаю, - пролепетал он и поспешно выскользнул за дверь. 

Гремя чашками, Грантер настолько углубился в раздумья, не алкогольный психоз ли ему подсовывает видение Анжольраса, как тот поспешил его разубедить, крича благим матом, что нет горячей воды и, уже тише, просил принести полотенце. То, что Грантер именно «принес» полотенце сказано слишком громко, если за это можно считать просунутую в щелочку руку и вдобавок зажмуренные глаза. Анжольрас лишь рассмеялся и ловко выхватил пушистое полотенце из дрожащих пальцев. 

\- Кстати, насчет кровати. Завтра что-нибудь придумаем.

\- Не беспокойся. У тебя довольно прохладно, а я долго согреваюсь. Так что можем спать вместе. 

Второй раз за вечер Грантер был готов провалиться на месте. 

Он спал, запустив длинные тонкие пальцы в спутанные золотые кудри. Только во сне лицо Анжольраса покрывала сладкая нега безмятежности. Только во сне высокий лоб расслаблялся, исчезала гневная складка меж бровей, мраморная кожа приобретала человеческий оттенок. Он размеренно дышал, ворочался, удобнее обнимая пуховую подушку, тихонько посапывал и улыбался своим снам. В такие моменты Грантер не мог отказать себе в садистском удовольствии пробраться, ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу, в спальню (непременно с молочного цвета листом бумаги), устроиться на краешке комода и беззвучно наблюдать за сном, нет, не бога, а всего лишь человека, которого он любил.

Когда Анжольрас спал не спокойно, когда одеяло путалось в длинных ногах, оголяя спину и поясницу, дыхание Грантера учащалось, а движения карандаша по бумаге становились все резче и беспорядочнее. Он забывал кто он, что вообще здесь делает, скрючившись в три погибели над рисунком, не понимал, почему пот застилает глаза, а сердце бешено колотится. Для него не существовало ничего, кроме бесстыдно приоткрытых губ Анжольраса и его спокойного дыхания. В какой-то момент терпеть становилось невыносимо, и он позорно ретировавшись из святая святых своего ангела, либо в душ, где наскоро снимал возбуждение, либо в ближайшем пабе заливал горе и бранил Курфейрака за то, что он предложил Анжольрасу перебраться к нему. 

Грантера нельзя назвать неуклюжим или неловким, совсем нет, но во время одной из таких вылазок до его уха донесся звук, смутно напоминающий заинтересованный смешок. Он замер. Пальцы художника свело судорогой и карандаш покатился по паркету.

Анжольрас внимательно следил за ним.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Как что, Аполлон? Карандаш ищу. Ах ты, негодник, ты мне с первого дня не понравился, а ну иди сюда, - он, тихо ругаясь, опустился на колени и принялся рыскать по комнате, неся ахинею, лишь бы не поднимать глаза на обнаженное тело Анжольраса.

Одеяло давно сползло, кожа остывала, а соски от утренней прохлады затвердели.

\- А это что? – Грантер в ужасе замер у постели, совсем забыв про рисунок, который Анжольрас весьма внимательно изучал. 

\- Грантер?

\- Мм...

\- Кто это?

\- Человек.

\- Какой?

\- Витрувианский? – Анжольрас скептически изогнул бровь и глянул на Грантера, который, в свою очередь, изучал ладони. 

\- И куда ты его вписал?

\- В кровать… Ооо… В квадрат! Анж.. Анжольрас, верни, пожалуйста. 

\- Это ведь я, Грантер? – Анжольрас медленно отложил рисунок в сторону и, улыбаясь, смотрел на него. - А какие рисунки у тебя есть ещё. Покажи. 

\- Ну, посмеялись и хватит.

\- Нет! Я серьезно. Пожалуйста, - ловкие пальцы обвились вокруг локтя Грантера и дернули на себя, заставляя опуститься коленом на кровать. - Мне это нужно, - Грантера поразило то, с какой скоростью с Анжольраса слетела вся напускная божественность и серьезность. Теперь он, лихорадочно сжимая его руку, был похож на простого мальчишку, который так же боится быть не понятым. Его ресницы подрагивали, а дыхание сбилось, когда Грантер положил к его ногам папку с рисунками. Кто-то бы заметил только бумагу и красиво начертанные на ней линии молодого тела, водопады волос, упрямый взгляд, соблазнительный рот. Знающий бы понял, что на листах вся жизнь, раскуроченная душа Грантера, бесполезно льнущая к холодному мрамору.

\- Зря ты так долго уподоблял меня статуе. Статуя бы никогда не сделала так, - Анжольрас улыбнулся и за ворот рубашки притянул к себе Грантера, целуя заветренные, но мягкие губы. 

Уже после, когда кочующие по квартире носки Грантера обрели пристанище в верхнем ящике комода, а французский триколор удобно расположился в прачечной, Грантер мысленно отдал похвалы Курфейраку за то, что надоумил Анжольраса перебраться к нему.


End file.
